


Another Saturday Night

by ParkJaebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkJaebum/pseuds/ParkJaebum
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung have a weekly tradition to watch a movie together every Saturday night. This is just another Saturday night. Or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To Yanet, our little ball of evil sunshine! Happy Birthday!

They were sitting in his room, the TV on across the room playing an old horror film like it always did on Saturday nights. Jaebum, was not at all paying attention to it and it had nothing to do with the fact that he’d seen it a thousand times already. 

“I just don’t understand how a crow can bring someone back to life,” Jinyoung said, his head falling onto Jaebum’s shoulder. 

Jaebum smiled, positioning himself so he was lower so Jinyoung wouldn’t have to strain to be comfortable against his shoulder. “I can’t understand how you say that every time, yet it is always you who chooses to watch this movie.” 

Jinyoung sighed. “It’s just miserable,” he explained. “Sometimes, seeing such misery on a screen takes away from how miserable your own life can be.” 

Jaebum was even less interested in the movie now. His brows furrowed and he moved, putting a pillow on his lap and making Jinyoung lay down on it. “What’s going on?” he asked, his hand resting on the top of Jinyoung’s head, his thumb moving back and forth over his forehead. 

Jinyoung sighed. “Do you really not understand why it is I have come over here every Saturday for the last six months to watch a genre of movie I don’t even care for?” 

Jaebum’s hand paused in movement, confusion coming over his face. “If you want to watch something else…” 

“Oh my god, Im Jaebum!” 

Jinyoung moved quickly, sitting up and tossing the pillow and planting himself in Jaebum’s lap, his legs on either side of Jaebum’s. “If we watch something else, I don’t get to jump in your lap when I’m ‘scared’,” he said, putting his fingers up to add air quotes to the word. “It’s there Jaebum! It isn’t just you who feels it!” 

Jaebum was staring at Jinyoung. It was rare to see Jinyoung get...well downright angry, but Jaebum had clearly missed something. Been missing something for awhile, it seemed. 

“You are so infuriating!” Jinyoung continued. “How many more weeks of coming over was it going to take to get through that thick skull of yours? Why did I think you were…” 

Jinyoung didn’t get the chance to finish because Jaebum had interrupted him by putting his mouth on his. Jaebum had always imagined this moment would be timid and tender and full of nothing but tenderness, but it was nothing like that. The moment Jaebum’s lips touched Jinyoung’s, he felt nothing but hunger.

He didn’t wait for permission to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around Jinyoung, not giving him the option to move away even if he wanted too, now that he’d thrown everything out in the open like that. Jinyoung, from what Jaebum could tell, had no intention of doing so as he’d all but molded against Jaebum.

The kiss broke; Jaebum’s mouth seeking out the flesh on the side of Jinyoung’s throat in a way that was rough enough that it would leave marks down the side of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung didn’t seem to mind, if the moan that fell from his mouth was any indication. It was only as Jaebum bit roughly at the base of Jinyoung’s neck did it even start to click with him how differently Jinyoung dressed on Saturdays. Simple v-neck t shirts were not Jinyoung's style unless there were at least two layers over the top of it. His pants didn’t have a belt now and Jaebum wondered if that had been the case every week. Jinyoung probably thought he was being obvious and Jaebum thought maybe he should have picked up on that. 

His subconscious kicked in, telling him that Jinyoung was tugging at the bottom of his shirt so Jaebum leaned back, letting Jinyoung pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside, the material getting tossed behind the couch. Jinyoung’s own shirt followed immediately and then Jaebum’s mouth was on him again, kissing and tasting his way across Jinyoung’s neck and chest. Jinyoung was responding with soft moans, a contrast to the way his fingers were digging into Jaebum’s ribs. 

Jaebum knew he was being impatient when he stood up, taking Jinyoung with him. Jinyoung’s legs folded around his waist and Jaebum supported him with one arm, his other moving down Jinyoung’ back, moving over his ass and squeezing tightly. 

Occupied with getting them down the hall and into the bedroom, Jaebum let out a hiss when Jinyoung leaned forward into his neck; Jinyoung’s hot breath heating up the flesh there before his mouth even fully pressed against him. Jinyoung, too, seemed to disregard if he left a map of purple marks on Jaebum.

In the bedroom, Jinyoung clung to Jaebum while Jaebum leaned down, bracing against the bed. Even when Jinyoung’s back hit the mattress, Jinyoung didn’t untangle himself from Jaebum. His legs relaxed and his hands went back to exploring Jaebum, but now he also pressed himself into Jaebum in a way that hadn’t been easy to do on the couch. 

Jaebum, for all his inability to see things, was quite in tune with Jinyoung now, his hand pressing on Jinyoung stomach to get him to flatten against the bed, his hands seeking out the button of Jinyoung’s pants and making them, and the underwear underneath, disappear in one fluid movement. 

There was a part of him that was capturing this moment, this picture of Jinyoung on his bed. His eyes glazed and skin flushed with desire, patches of red along his torso and neck where Jaebum had been too rough; the rise of his erection that Jaebum had undeniably caused. Jaebum paused, standing up from the bed, looking at this image of Jinyoung as he undid the button of his pants and removed the rest of his clothing as easily as he had Jinyoung’s. 

Jinyoung was sitting up on his elbows, watching Jaebum just as intently as Jaebum was watching Jinyoung. It seemed a slow minute, and then Jaebum was back, supporting himself over Jinyoung, his mouth seeking Jinyoung's again to chase away the weird awkwardness that moment apart had caused. 

Curled back up with Jinyoung, their exposed flesh brushing that of the other, the intensity returned and Jaebum put his mouth on Jinyoung's neck, his collar bone, all the sensitive places while his hands moving down Jinyoung’s side to the skin that had been hidden from him because of the clothing. 

When the kiss broke this time, Jaebum began a descending trail down Jinyoung’s stomach, reaching into the drawer on the bedside table as he did so. His lips were pressed firmly against Jinyoung’s thigh when Jaebum gently nudged Jinyoung’s legs apart. His mouth went around Jinyoung’s erection just before Jaebum slid one lubed finger inside him. He mimicked the rhythm of his mouth with that of his hand in his attempt to bring Jinyoung nothing but pleasure while he prepared him. 

He followed the pattern for a minute before taking Jinyoung fully into his mouth and moaning. The vibrations, mixed with the feeling of two instead of one fingers had Jinyoung grabbing roughly at Jaebum’s hair. There was another few moments of that before Jinyoung spoke. 

“I’m not fragile.” 

The words that came out of Jinyoung’s mouth were direct, harsh even and Jaebum turned his gaze back to Jinyoung’s face. There was frustration there, Jinyoung seeming more impatient than Jaebum was feeling. Giving in, he removed his fingers from Jinyoung, pulling back long enough to pull a condom on and add a decent amount of lube before adjusting his position and inserting himself into Jinyoung. 

There was a gasp and then the sharp feel of Jinyoung’s teeth in his shoulder. Jaebum froze, giving his ‘not fragile’ lover a moment to adjust before he began moving slowly in and out of him. Jinyoung was panting now, giving Jaebum confidence. He pulled out of Jinyoung, going in slowly so that Jinyoung felt ever part of him. It was a danger, because that meant he was feeling every part of Jinyoung as well, which was not helping with his control in any way. 

Jaebum adjusted himself, giving up the slow motion before he lost all control. Supporting his weight on his elbows, he made sure that when he moved, it wasn’t just his hips that were moving, causing his abdomen to slide against Jinyoung’s erection. His eyes were forever on Jinyoung’s face, watching the way Jaebum’s movements caused Jinyoung’s face to change when Jaebum pulled away, when he moved closer and the shape Jinyoung’s mouth formed when he moaned. That sound alone sent a shudder down his spine unlike anything else. 

“Jaebum…” It was a panting whisper that came out of Jinyoung’s mouth and Jaebum didn’t have to question what it meant. Jaebum didn’t change pace, he didn’t change anything about the way he was moving with Jinyoung. Jinyoung however, was at the point where he just couldn’t quite cross over into orgasm and it made him whither and whine beneath him, demanding more that Jaebum just wasn’t yet willing to give. 

“Jaebum...please!” 

Jaebum put his mouth to Jinyoung’s, not even sure how such a simple word could result in his undoing the way it was. Jinyoung’s lips pressed to Jaebum’s hungrily and it was in the moment that Jaebum changed his movements, pressing into Jinyoung more deeply, moving out more quickly and then returning just as deep. The gasp that fell from Jinyoung was something he was never going to forget. Also burned in his memory was the expression on Jinyoung’s face that mixed with the increase of moans as Jinyoung came, cum spilling between them. Jaebum was done for in that moment and his own cries of pleasure mixed with Jinyoung’s. 

He put his forehead against Jinyoung’s, the two of them panting in the aftermath. Jaebum’s eyes were closed and when he opened them and met Jinyoung’s, a laugh fell from his mouth. Jinyoung’s own laughter mixed with his. “Same time next week?” he asked, his breathing still uneven. He asked that question every time Jinyoung left on Saturday.

Jinyoung reached up, pulling Jaebum’s mouth to his. When he pulled away, he looked at Jaebum. “I was actually thinking...it’s not that late yet.” 

The meaning in those words dawned on Jaebum only after Jinyoung’s lips were back on his.


End file.
